Silicon iron, which is an alloy of iron and silicon, has been employed widely in the art as a soft-magnetic metal material in various uses such as motor iron cores and magnetic shield materials (JP-A 8-275413 and 6-37479). It also has been used as a deoxidizer in steel-making industries. There are other various semiconductors than silicon, such as germanium and selenium, which may be alloyed with iron.
Alloys containing iron and semiconductor components, such as silicon iron, have properties that have not yet been elucidated, and may be utilized in various uses possibly. Therefore, the present invention has an object to find out new uses of iron-semiconductor alloys such as silicon iron.